A Second Chance
by darklightningdevil
Summary: Sakura was dying until a neko demon inside her sent her to the past! Now she has to re-live her life and go throught the Chunin Exams! Whats this? The demon is Shukaku's mate!" Things are gonna be more interesting this time around. GaaraXSakura
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or any related characters. 

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Sakura **_**/ Demon**_

_**Flashback**_

line divider

It was one of those days where it was too nice for something _not_ to go wrong. The sun was out, birds were chirping and our heroine was running for her life. 

**What the hell did you do to deserve this!** Inner Sakura ranted in her ear.

She had been screaming in her ear for the past hour while she was running, about how she, as in Sakura, must of done something sin like to get herself in this kind of a mess. It was a bit distracting when you are a hairsbreadth away from chakra depletion and are running for you life.

_What the hell did I do to get myself into this mess? Oh yeah I accepted this godforsaken mission!_

_**Flashback: Three Days Before.**_

'**In the Hokage Tower.' **

" Shizune!" The 'esteemed' Fifth Hokage herself yelled for her first apprentice.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" her black haired, pig holding, gambling partner replied.

"Get Sakura in here."

"Yes Lady Hokage."

Across the Leaf Village

A pink haired teen ANBU captain was waking up in her small apartment.

"Gah. Why did I have to wake up so _early_?" she asked herself. After weighing the option of staying in bed and sleeping 'till noon, she gathered her resolve and stepped out of bed with the grace of a cat. Then, after a good stretch she grabbed some clothes and hopped in the shower. Once she was dried and stepped out, she threw on her clothes and looked at her reflection in the full length mirror hanging on the door.

She was decked out in a pair of black and red Tripp pants with chains, an off the shoulder blood red shirt with fishnet underneath. 

She had on her traditional black fingerless gloves, black ninja sandals like Tsunade's and a black choker with a bell on it. Gaara had given it to her on her birthday. They were really close after the whole Akatsuki incident. 

Her hair was still pink, but it was loose and it just barely brushed her shoulder blades.

Her hiate-ate was around her waist along with twin katanas on her back and a medic bag on her waist.. 

She also had the standard kunai and shuriken pouches in their rightful place. 

Last was her eyes. 

They were still a sparkling green, but they were shadowed and if you looked closely, tormented.

She was about to walk out the door and head to the hospital when Shizune 'poofed' into her kitchen.

"Sakura-chan!" she chirped. She then came around the table to grab a piece of toast Sakura had made for her breakfast. Shizune had avoided the bacon because of Ton Ton. Last time she ate bacon he wouldn't look at her for a week thinking it could be one of herrelatives.**A/N(his? Is he a boy or a girl?).**

"Hello Shizune-chan." Sakura said softly with a small smile. Shizune had always been there for her ever since she had started to train with Tsunade-sama.

"Nee-chan, Tsunade has requested your presence immediately." she spoke. " Just great…"Sakura grumbled to her self but Shizune overheard her and laughed. "Come on Sakura-chan! It won't be too bad!" And with that they left for the Hokage's Tower.

_**End Flashback**_

_If only I knew how wrong she was, I would never have accepted this dammed mission. _She thought sullenly.

Anything that could have gone wrong did. It was supposed to be a simple B-rank escort mission for some extra cash, but it has suddenly tumbled toward S-rank. 

She was dealing with a group of Bingo book missing-nin from Lightning country who were after her charge. She had gotten him there safely and now these bozo's wanted to take out their anger from failureon her.

**Just your luck.**_What do you mean my luck! You are me! _**Whatever!**Sakura inwardly laughed.

**Watch out!** One of the nin had come up behind her and clipped her shoulder with something that looked like a Rasengan but with lightning. She yelled and dropped to the ground. She was then thoroughly surrounded.

They closed in. 

She fought. 

The odds were against her.

Her call for backup arrived too late. 

Seven to one. 

She fell.

Her line of vision was zoning in and out. 

_I'm sorry… I was too weak…._**You're not Stop that!You're not weak! You are Tsunade's former apprentice top medic nin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves! You're a Konohagakure nin! You will survive… You have too… **_I…won't… I've suffered too much blood loss and injurys…_

The nin were watching her die in the middle of a clearing just beyond the borders of Fire and Wind countries. They were laughing.

_**This has gone on long enough! If you can't survive here, I Nibi no Nekomata , will give you a second chance at your life. Jikoku-Ryokou-no jutsu! (time travel no jutsu)**_

Sakura could feel darkness surround her, the last thing she saw before the darkness surrounded her was a giant blast of red and purple chakra.

_Nibi… no… Nekomata?_

**(A/N: I was gonna end it here but I decide not to.)**

Sakura awoke with a start and looked at her surroundings. _Wait… this looks like my old room…that's impossible! It was destroyed when Sound attacked!_

She then looked across the room to where a mirror would have been. 

Looking back at her was her thirteen year old self.

Outside, the citizens of Konohagakure were enjoying a peaceful morning. Well… it was peaceful before an ear shattering scream pierced the air.

_What the HELL is going on! I'm supposed to be dead! Not twelve!_

_**Jeeze kit, could you be any louder I was sleeping.**_

_Who the hell are YOU?_

_**I am Nibi no Nekomata, and you are my container. But you can just call me Neka.**_

_I'm your WHAT? B-b-but I'm not a Jinchuriki…I'm just a weak little girl._

_**Weak? HA don't make me laugh! Do you think Arashi would have sealed me in you if you weren't going to be strong?**_

…_.Arashi?_

_**Never mind. I have always been with you, but there has never been a great enough need for me to show myself.**_

_Seriously? So let me get this strait… I'm in the past. I have a two-tailed demon inside of me and I get to live my life all over again?_

_**Yup that's about it. All at the price of having me and bozo over there occupy you mind.**_

**Hey! At least im not a cat! With two tails!**

_**What's wrong with that? That's what makes me awesome! And I'm powerful! **_

**Yeah well….**

And so it went on with those to bickering and the real Sakura laughing her head off!

It was all good until…

Outside, the citizens had just gotten over the shock of the scream. They were now minding their own business when suddenly….

"AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Inside, Sakura was laying down on the floor with a bright red blush dusting her cheeks.

She thought back to what Neka had told her that had made her this way.

_**Flashback:**_

Neka had Inner Sakura, Is, in a headlock when she looked over to Sakura.

_**Oh and Sakura… Heh heh heh did I mention that …Shukaku …is my …mate? **_

_**End Flashback**_

Thoughts were flying through her head a mile a minute.

_Shukaku. Mate. But that was Gaara's demon. Gaara? Oh shit!_

Another scream protruded through Konoha, whose villagers had by now gotten used to the sound and had promptly covered their ears and waited for the scream to pass..

One Thought clouded Sakura's mind.

_Life is going to be a hell of a lot more interesting this time around._

**A/N Haha I'm done with this chapter! Personally I thought the beginning sucked. But it will get much better I promise! Gaara will come in within the next two chapters. And yes this is a Gaara X Sakura fic. Plz review!**


	2. chapter 2

A/N : Hi all! I know I already posted one today, but I wanted to get more done!

Oh btw here are the ages:

Rookie 9 : 13-14

Team Gai : 14-15

Sand Sibs:

Gaara:14

Kankuro:15

Temari:16

Okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! That belongs to the wonderful Masashi Kishimoto-sama! If I owned Naruto Sakura would be kick ass and her and Gaara would get together!

Heh heh heh on with the story!

"**Speaking"**

_**Thinking**_

**Inner Sakura**

_**Demon**_

_**Flashback**_

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz **LINE** abcdefghijklmnopqrst

**Recap: **

_Life is going to be a hell of a lot more interesting this time around._

**End Recap**

Sakura was about to go back into spastic panic mode when she heard her mother calling her from downstairs. _Mom. _She thought herself getting teary-eyed. _She's dead. She died. Sasuke killed her using the cursed seal._

"Sakura get your lazy butt down here! It's the day of graduation exams at the Academy in case you've forgotten!"

_Academy! But I'm an Anbu CAPTIAN! _

_**Not in this time you aren't . You still have all the knowledge of jutsu's and of the future, but it's your choice how you use them. Your body won't be able to stand most of your moves, so you'll have to train to work your way back up.**_

**That's just great! All of Tsunade's torture in the future and for what? A crummy unfit body!**

_I know what you mean. _Sakura said/thought to them looking at herself in the mirror again.

**A/N(not like she ever stopped sweat drop)**

_I can't believe how weak I was back then. Or now I mean. _

_**There's something different about you….**_

"SAKURA! DID YOU HEAR ME! I SAID GET DOWNSTAIRIS!

Sakura, very startled, jumped and landed in a defensive stance …. With fire covering her arms?

"Ahhhhh my arms are on fire!" she yelled and started trying to put them out.

_**Stop moving kit! Didn't I tell you that you can control flames to meet your need?**_

_**It's one of my traits. **_**A/N(true fact: she can breathe fire)**

_OHHHH now you tell me _she thought looking at her blackened hands. 

"Ughhh. What a way to start the morning." she muttered to herself and the two bickering inhabitants inside her mind.

"Coming!" she shouted through the door. " One second! I'm getting dressed!" a muffled reply made itself known but she ignored it and headed for the closet.

**Clothes clothes clothes clothes CLOTHES!**

_**WILL YOU SHUT UP ALLREADY!**_

**No! I won't!**

Sakura ignored them. "I'm gonna need some aspirin after this." she groaned.

"How did I get stuck with the two of them." she muttered under her breath while looking for something suitable to wear in her closet.

**WE HEARD THAT! **They both screamed at her then glared at each other.

**STOP COPYING ME!NO YOU! IT'S YOU WHOSE DOING IT NOT ME!**

_SHUT UP AND HELP ME! God you two can be annoying._

**Thanks! **They chirped at her. They then whipped their heads around to the other glaring, opening their mouths to engage in another verbal onslaught.

_Don't even think about it. _She stated not even looking at them. They fell down anime style and got back up crossing their arms and looking the opposite direction as the other.

Meanwhile, Sakura was having trouble with her wardrobe. Everything. Was. PINK! And _very _COLORFUL! Don't get her wrong. Sakura isn't Goth or anything, but she doesn't necessarily enjoy bright colors. 

Sakura banged her head on the wall and mentally yelled so as not to raise a ruckus like last time, _WHY ME!_

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz **LINE** abcdefghijklmnopqrst

After Sakura got over the fact that all of her clothes looked like they'd been owned by a rabid fan girl. **A/N ( which she was for a time….)** She threw on her old dress and shorts outfit, promising that she'd go shopping and burn those with her new powers when she had some clothes her style. She then hopped down the stairs and into the kitchen where she saw her mother making breakfast. 

She plopped down in a chair and proceeded to eat and just watch her mother walk, cook and just be _alive_. She could have sat there all day relishing in the fact that she's still alive, but she had clothes to buy and then she would head to the academy for the graduation exams.

So she kissed her mother on the cheek then ran out the door throwing her sandals on somewhere along the way. 

_Where to go? Where to go? Hm. What store should we go to?_ she asked the other two. They responded almost immediately.

**HOT TOPIC! A/N ( in my story they have a hot topic! Got it? )**

After replacing her _entire _wardrobe, she went into one of the dressing rooms to switch outfits.

She came out and looked in the mirror. She saw herself wearing a black and blood red pleated skirt with two black belts and a chain. She had _very _short shorts on under that. For her top she had a sleeveless black tank top that connected at the top to have a collar. She also had a tie to match her skirt.

To go along with all of this she was wearing a ninja styled knee length buckle up sandals, a elbow length fingerless glove on one arm and three bracelets, one with a sun charm, one with a moon and one with a star and a wrist length fingerless glove on the other arm.

**A/N ( I have a picture on my profile! Go look ! It's sooo much better then I described it!)**

**Hey… since when do you have cat eyes?**

_What?_ she thought looking in the mirror.

Sure enough there in replacement of her emerald _human _eyes, there were a set of emerald _cat _eyes.

_What's going on Neka?_

_**I ….. don't know really… I know it has something to do with reading auras but that's about it… you'll just have to find out on your own.**_

_Thanks_ she replied with sarcasm.

After their little excursion, they were walking along one of the market streets just soaking it all in. Sakura was in her own little zone when Is spoke up.

**Hey Saku…. Don't we have to go to the Academy?**

Sakura froze.

_**Now look what you've done! We only have a matter of seconds before she-**_

"OH SHIT!" And with that they were off and running.

Hfsdhfjshfsfsfhsfhsfhsfhsj **LINE!- I got sick of typin abc….so **fjsdfhsfhsffsdjfhjshfjs

**Ino's P.O.V.**

She had just walked out of her house and was waving goodbye to her mother when she saw a black and pink dust cloud coming her way. "Oh shi-ooofffff" and with that she found herself on her ass on the sidewalk. She looked up in the direction of the blur.

"Sorry Ino!" a voice yelled in the distance.

"F-f-f-f-forehead Girl?" she asked herself in shock because Sakura was long gone by now. _How the hell did she get so fast? That's…..Impossible! _

Ino then shook off those traitorous thoughts and made her way to the academy making sure she didn't get her outfit too messy. There was Sasuke-kun to impress after all! **A/N Yeah right! Gag! Sry Ino fans im not sure if she's gonna be nice or not! Give me your opinion! Plz!)**

Ino couldn't help wondering though….

_How strong _is_ Sakura?_

**End P.O.V.**

_**Haha that was great! Show her who's weak and who's not!**_

_Yeah…I wonder if Ino is still going to be my rival or my friend… After all I don't like that Sasuke anymore._

_**Yeah you have Gaara and I have Shukaku!**_

**Well who do I have?**

_**You have a goldfish.**_

**A goldfish! What kind of answer is that! Just because you're a cat…. **

And this went on all the way to the Academy. Both chose to ignore Sakura who was blushing furiously at what Neka had said. _Me and Gaara? Would it really work? No! bad train of thought! Bad! _

Sakura tried to avoid this just now by focusing on finding a place to sit. She spotted a open seat beside Hyuga Hinata. Who was sitting in the back all by herself.

_Perfect!_

"Hi Hinata. Is anyone sitting here?" She asked her in a soft voice. In the future, her and Hinata were really close. She was her best friend besides Temari, Naruto and Gaara. 

_I hope we can still be friends._

"N-no H-H-Haruno-san. No o-one is sitting t-there." Hinata said in a timid voice.

"No need for formal titles Hinata-chan." Sakura said with a smile. "You can call me Sakura-chan or just plain Sakura if you like." she said, still smiling.

"I-I'd l-like that S-Sakura-c-chan." replied with a small smile of her own.

"Hinata-chan, I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Fjskfjsfjsfjkljflsdjlsdjf annoying line divider hffhsfhkjfhshfkfhsdfskdfhlsdksdhfjklh

After school let out Sakura placed her hiate-ate around her waist once more.

_Ahhh much better! It felt like I was walking around with one shoe on or something. Ya no? Like when something's just missing._

**I know the feeling.**

_**Me too.**_ her lip quivered.

_**I WANT SHUKAKU!**_

**Oh great she's crying.** But on the inside Is did feel a bit of sympathy for the neko.

_Ah shut up you. It's okay Neka. The Chunin Exams are soon so we can see him and Gaara-kun. Did I just say Gaara-kun? I meant Gaara-san. Kazakage-sama. Heh heh heh._

_Honest mistake!._

Even if it was by accident, it made Neka feel better at least for a little while.

Sakura told her mom, who was standing with the rest of the parents congratulating their kids that she was going for a walk and would meet her at home in a bit. With that she walked off.

She only got so far when she noticed a blur of orange and yellow in her peripheral vision.

She looked over and there was Naruto sitting on the swing across from the Academy looking at the swarm of parents and children with a mix of pain and longing.

Without a though, Sakura walked over to the boy. 

"Hey Naruto-kun. What's up?" she said standing in front of him, purposefully blocking the view of the family's.

"S-Sakura-chan! What are you doing over here?….. Shouldn't you be with all of them?" he said motioning to the throng of people in front of their school.

"Nope! I came to see you!" she replied trying too cheer him up. "Why are you all by yourself?" she asked, when in reality she already knew.

"I…. I didn't graduate…" He said looking down, acting like he thought she would be ashamed of him. He looked up again and surprise flitted across his eyes. 

"You didn't leave?"

"Why would I? You're my friend!" she replied to his ludicrous question.

"I-I am?" 

"Yes. Yes you are"

They both smiled at each other. 

"Hey Sakura…. What happened to your eyes?"

"……………"

"Forget I asked."

Fdjskfjkfjsdfjsjfsjfskfjljlksdfjl damn line divider jfskfjsfjsjfkjlkjkljj;hfdfhlkjklljhkfhsdfjsf

"Hey Naruto-kun! Can I sit next to you?" Sakura asked, smiling. It was the morning where they were being assigned teams.

"Sure Sakura-chan but do you really want to sit next to teme over there?" He asked motioning to Uchiha Sasuke sitting in the other seat next to the empty one.

"I think I'll live." Sakura made a gagging motion that Sasuke couldn't see and Naruto laughed so hard he fell out of his chair. 

"Hn. Dobe." was Sasuke's reaction to their conversion. That got Naruto so angry that he got up onto the desk right in front of Sasuke's face, unaware of the 'tragedy' that was going to occur.

"What did you call me bastard?" Naruto said all up in Sasuke's face.

"Dead last." was his 'smooth' reply that had all girls except Sakura and Hinata swooning.

Naruto was about to respond when someone bumped him from behind and caused him and Sasuke-teme to _kiss._

And what was Sakura doing this whole time? Watching eagerly and then laughing her head off watching their reactions.

"Naruto you piece of crap! You're dead!" came from Sasuke.

"Poison! My mouth is ruined! Ack! Bloodlust!" came from Naruto.

"OMG! He kissed Sasuke-kun! Get Him!" came from the fangirls.

_Wait….Fangirls?_

They had Naruto surrounded and were prepared to beat the snot out him.

Ino had stepped forward and sent a punch at him. Naruto closed his eyes but the blow never came. He opened them and saw Sakura standing in front of him, Ino's fist in her hand. Everyone was stunned. Whispers started to go around.

"I didn't see her move-"

"When did she get there-"

"Whoa! She didn't even flinch when she caught Ino's punch-"

But Sakura ignored them. Neka's instinct to protect one of your own pack was coming through.

Her ex-best friend had tried to punch Naruto.

To Neka's primal instincts, this translated into:

An _enemy_ is attacking one of _my pack._

This resulted in her shoving her so hard that Ino hit the wall.

"She hardly moved at all-"

"It was just a flick of the wrist-"

"when did she get so strong-"

"Don't touch him _ever again._" Sakura said in the emotional voice of a professional Anbu.

It gave everyone shivers.

Then Iruka came in.

Fjsfhjsfhsfjfhsfkshfhsjfhsdjfhlfhls flippin line dividerfhsdjfhsdfhkshlfhlsfhsfhsfksjfhlsdlk

" I'd like to get to know you all a little bit better, so tell me about yourselves." said Kakashi-sensei after they'd gone onto the roof.

"Like what?" Sakura asked in an uncaring voice. After the whole Ino incident, she'd been in a bad mood, but she'd asked anyway because if she hadn't, no one would have.

" Things like dreams, ambitions, likes, dislikes, hobbies…. Things like that."

"Okay blondie, you first."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, Sakura-chan and when Iruka-sensei buys me ramen." he got into a thinking pose. " I dislike the three minutes it takes ramen to cook, Sasuke-teme and being lonely. My dream is to become Hokage!" he shouted the last part.

_Some things will never change._

"Okay, emo-boy! Your next."

" I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like much of anything. I dislike many things. And my ambition is to kill a certain man."

"Pinky you're up."

Kakashi almost got hit by a kunai that Sakura threw at his head.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like cats, raccoons, sand, training, learning jutsu's and Panda-chan."

"Panda-chan?" they asked her.

She ignored them.

" I dislike snakes, traitors, bright colors, avengers, not being able to see your precious people, not being able to protect my precious people, people who call me weak and red clouds _and _people calling me Pinky." he said glaring pointedly at Kakashi.

"My dream is to protect all of my precious people and to change coon-kun's outlook on life." with that she finished.

Fdjksfsfhjsfhsjfhjsdfhsfhfhsfhkljh line skip thingy hfjsdfhjshfjfhlshfshjfkshlhsjfsklkhfsdk

**Time- Skip to before Chunin Exams! A/N I didn't feel like doing the whole mission to the land of waves. It would have taken too long! **

Sakura had managed to get this far without anyone getting too suspicious of her 'new' strength. All through the mission, she was secretly training, so now her chakra without Neka is already about Chunin level .

She was walking with Naruto after their sensei had told them that he had nominated them into the Chunin exams. They were fairly bored. No missions for them. Just training. Joy.

But not everyone was bored though. Neka was ecstatic! Shukaku and Gaara were coming today!

_**Shukaku! Shukaku! Shukaku! I missed you! Come see me dammit! **_**A/N( I took that line from fruits basket)**

Just when they were about to die from boredom, Konohamaru and his teammates showed up asking to play ninja. Sakura was about to walk away when Konohamaru asked Naruto _that _question. Even after living it once, she wasn't going to stand it twice.

"Hey Boss, is she _yours_?" he asked thinking he was being very sly. Yeah right.

" Heh for a little guy you sure catch on quick." he chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

Suddenly they noticed the evil aura around Sakura.

"Naruto… Just because your one of my best friends that doesn't mean I can't beat you into a coma! She yelled coming at them. They all ran away screaming at the top of their lungs. She could have easily caught up and overtaken them, but where was the fun in that? 

She enjoyed playing cat and mouse. It was in her nature after all.

Besides, that way it will lead them to the Sand Siblings… And Gaara.

_**And SHUKAKU!**_

_Yes him too._

**Troublesome Cat**

_You sound like Shikamaru._

**That's what we get for hanging out with Temari this much. He is her boyfriend after all. **

_**Guys.**_

_I know why does he always say that?_

_**Guys!**_

**He's a lazy ass.**

_**GUYS!**_

**What?**

_**I think we're here.**_

Once Sakura got out of her inner conflict she saw that Neka was right. Directly in front of her holding Konohamaru up by his scarf in all of his hooded cat earedglory was Kankuro and beside him was the fan wielder herself, Temari.

"That hurt pipsqueak." Kankuro growled at him.

"Knock it off Kankuro. You're gonna get it as it is."

_If they're here then that means that Gaara_**-**_**and Shukaku!**__- aren't far behind…._

" Put him down. It wasn't his fault. He was just fooling around." Sakura statedwith a steely resolve, Is and Neka cheering her on.

Kankuro faced her.

"Oh and I assume you're gonna stop me? I just want to play with him for a bit. While we're waiting for the nuisance to get here."

"He's not a nuisance." She muttered under her breathe so they couldn't hear her. With that in mind, she got a look in her eye that was akin to demonic. But before she could take out her fury out on them a rock came down from a tree nearby and hit Kankuro in the hand, effectively making him drop Konohamaru, and giving him a chance to scurry behind Naruto.

"What are you people doing in our village?" asked Sasuke from up in the tree.

"Oh look another brat." said Kankuro looking up at Sasuke in the tree.

"Get lost." was Sasuke's killer comeback.

"What are you doing here bastard?" Sakura asked him, not taking her eyes off of the spot where Gaara was sure to turn up. "We were doing fine without you and your rocks." She followed up with in a voice laced with sarcasm.

"You suck Naruto!" Konohamaru sniffed at Naruto. Sakura looked towards them.

"Come on! You know I could have handled it if teme hadn't shown up."

Sakura promptly turned away and looked back to the Sand nin across from them. She didn't need to hear Naruto showing off for little kids.

" Come down little squirrel. You think you're pretty smart huh? Well lets see how you fare with this!" Kankuro growled out starting to unwrap his puppet.

"You're not gonna use the Crow yet are you?" Temari said trying to get him to reconsider.

_Oh yeah and here's the part where Gaara comes in….Oh SHIT I forgot!_

She whipped her head around to face the tree just as Gaara spoke.

"Kankuro. Don't." Now everyone else turns to face him. After taking a good look at him Is cursed herself for not claiming him sooner.

He was dressed in the red and black outfit that he wore last time at the exams. And the gourd, but he hardly goes anywhere without it. And the scar. Ai. Love. Sakura really liked that scar. It's one way no one can impersonate Gaara. His voice broke her out of her daze.

"It annoys me that you'd loose control in a quarrel with children."

Neka growled at that statement._** We'll show him who's a child. **_Sakura mentally blushed at what she was implying. _**Come on kit! He has Shukaku in him! He's gotta be good with women!**__ NEKA!_ Sakura was blushing furiously at that statement… but she couldn't deny that she'd like it.

"Have you forgotten why we're here?"

"But Gaara ….They started it! The little one slammed into me!"

"Shut up. Or I'll kill you…" he trailed off as he used his sand to transport him in between his siblings." I know we came a little early…But we didn't come here to play around."

"It won't happen again." Kankuro said quickly as to avoid angering his younger brother.

"Lets go." he said turning away. _**Stop him! I need to see Shukaku!**_

Neka was now trying to push the barriers of Sakura's mind, not caring if it was hurting the girl.Sakura winced.

"Wait!" called Sasuke 

_At least he's good for one thing._

"Why are you here?" he hissed angry that Gaara had been able to sneak up on him.

Temari was about to answer but Sakura interrupted.

"They're here for the Chunin Exams." she ground out through the pain in her head that Neka was causing trying to get to her mate. Sakura winced and grabbed her head letting out a yelp. It felt like her head was splitting in two.

She fell to her knees, oblivious of the concerned stares she was getting from all… Except Gaara of course. 

"P-please s-stop Neka…" She whispered and only Gaara with his tanuki amplified hearing caught it.

The demon within him froze.

_**Neka? **_he whispered.

By now tears were streaming down her cheeks and she felt like she'd rather die then ever go through this pain again. 

**Stop it you're killing her with that pain!**

"N-Neka p-please STOP!" she screamed clutching her head so hard it was bleeding.

Suddenly Neka got control of her voice.

"_**SHUKAKU**_**…** p-please stop Neka." Even if her voice only slipped through for a second, Shukaku knew it was his mate. _**NEKA! **_He started pushing at the barriers of Gaara's conscious. _Stop it Shukaku! __**YOU WANT ME TO STOP! THEN GRAB MY MATE BEFORE SHE KILLS HER CONTAINER!**_Gaara immediately complied with his demon's wishes, if only to stop the pain. He vanished from his sibling's sides and reappeared in front of the pink haired girl, scooping her up bridal style and disappearing in a whirl of sand, ignoring the incredulous looks if the gennin around them.

**A/N Finally! This chapter is done! I spent soooo long on this one so I hope you like it. Plz tell me what you think and maybe suggest what Gaara's reaction to Sakura should be!. I'll update as fast as I can but reviews make me faster!**

'**till next time! **

**-darklightningdevil**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay here it goes! I am having a little trouble w/ Gaara's reaction, so I might go back later and re-write it but here it is for now.**

**Disclaimer: Once **_**again!**_** I do not own Naruto or any related characters. Just the plot is mine. **

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Sakura**

_**Demon**_

_**Flashback**_

Hfsdklkjhdflasfkjhflsdfsdkjhfjlfsfjhjklask im getting sick of this fhdjfhsjdfhjfhjhfsjkfhklf

Different.

That was the only word that the fourteen year old Sabaku no Gaara could come up with to describe the girl laying in front of him. She had long ago passed out from the pain that Neka had caused her.

Her hair. Her clothes. Even her _smell_ was different!

Really! Who in the world would have pink hair.

And her clothes. Everyone else in Konoha had bright clothes, but she had unusually dark clothes.

But what made Gaara angry was her smell. He hated it. She smelled like jasmine and vanilla. Shinobi's weren't supposed to smell so nice. They were supposed to smell like blood and dirt. 

But the real reason that he hated her smell is because it entranced his demon. It made him stop being the bloodthirsty demon that he was used to. He hated that she had that power over him.

_She's probably weak._

_**Ha! Are you kidding! She has the Nibi no Nekomata inside of her! She **_**can't**_** be weak.**_

_That doesn't make a formidable opponent. That Uchiha probably puts up a better fight then her. _Suddenly a spike of pain made it's way to his temple.

_**I wouldn't talk bad about our mate anymore. **_he said threateningly and sent another spike of pain to Gaara's temple._** Who knows what the consequences could be? **_He said innocently…Well as innocent as a bloodthirsty demon can be. 

Gaara gripped his head and looked at the pinkett in front of him once again.

_Our mate? I don't even know her….But she seems so familiar._

_No. Her demon may be your mate but she will _never_ be mine._

_We're leaving._

_**At least take something to remember her by.**_

_Fine._ He knelt down beside her and undid the tie around her neck. He popped the cork of his gourd and dropped the tie in, closing it once again. 

_Happy now? _Gaara asked his voice cross.

_**Just peachy.**_

And with that he teleported out of there, only a few grains of sand leaving any trace that he had been there.

They would meet again. Their demons would make sure of it. And after all, the Chunin Exams were tomorrow.

Sdfhkslajhfwepo;ifnsdkl;fjskfl;slkfjsdf;kslkjfskl;fslkfj; I need to get a better line fkl;lkjds

_**In Sakura's Dream:**_

_A seventeen year old Sakura was sitting on the roof of the Kazekage Tower in Suna._

_She had just finished a medical seminar for some Suna medic-nin. They weren't that advanced. Actually, Sakura was surprised that they had made it this far with out any accidental deaths._

_She was just thinking about how beautiful Suna's sunsets were. Konoha may beat Suna in looks, but nothing could ever compare to Suna's sunsets._

"_Do you like it?" a quiet gravely voice that sounded like a desert sandstorm asked from behind her. She turned her head slightly to look a the form of Suna's Kazekage and her friend Sabaku no Gaara._

"_It's beautiful." she replied looking back at the sunset._

_Gaara came over and sat beside her, his gourd having been left inside._

"_I often come up here to get away from it all." he said looking at her from the corner of his eye._

"_I can see why." was her reply. Just then, a cold breeze swept across the roof, making Sakura shiver. She hadn't brought a coat. Gaara noticed._

_He scooted a little closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Sakura looked up at him questioningly with a blush dusting her cheeks._

"_You're cold." he replied simply. Sakura gave him a smile and she leaned her head on his shoulder. If she had bothered to look up she would have noticed the small blush and almost microscopic smile playing on the edge of his lips._

_They stayed like that most of the night._

_**End Sakura's Dream**_

Sakura awoke with a start. 

"Gaara!" she shouted. She looked around. She was back in her apartment. 

_He must have brought me home when I passed out… _she thought looking at the small pile of sand not far from where she lay. He had been there. She was sure of it.

_It doesn't matter. He doesn't even know me. Not anymore anyway._

Is was worried. Neka had been quiet since Sakura passed out, ashamed of what she did, and Sakura was just sitting there staring off at nothing acting really sad. It was all because of that damn dream. Up until then Sakura had forgotten about that night. It was about a week before the time traveling incident, and it was the last time she had saw Gaara. 

Sakura was rethinking the relationship that she had with Gaara. 

_If I hadn't taken that mission, would we have become something more?_ she thought to herself sullenly.

**OKAY!! Both of you quit SULKING!! God you're acting like some one died!! You can still see him Sakura! And Neka she'll forgive you so long as you don't do it again!!**

_But I can't! He's not the same Gaara I fell in love with!!_ After shouting that at her Sakura sat openmouthed at what she just said. _I.. Love… him? Do I?_

**Come on it's obvious!! **_**You're**_** hopelessly in love. **_**Cat Lady **_**over there has her **_**mate**_**. And apparently all I have is a god dammed GOLDFISH!!** They both stared slack jawed at her for a few seconds before they broke out laughing.

_**Leave it to sourpuss to break the mood!**_ She stated howling with laughter.

_Yeah but I'm glad she did. _Sakura replied, her shoulders shaking from laughing so much.

**Thanks. I feel the sympathy.** she said sourly, her voice laced with sarcasm.

With that they started laughing once again, their sadness temporarily gone.

Fjfksfjsfjsjfsjfsjfkfjjfkljfksfj line line line hsdfjkhfkljlsfhjsfhskfjhsfhjsfhjksfhksdfhjksfhkl

After their laughter subsided, Sakura got up and headed over to the bridge where she was supposed to meet her team. Along the way she got into a conversion with her 'friends'.

_**Hey Sakura… I've been looking through my memories…and I think that there might be a way that we can get older Gaara's mind to replace little Gaara's mind.**_ She paused for a minute letting that fact sink in.

_WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT?! Are you fucking SERIOUS?!_

_**No I'm kidding. OF COURSE I'M SERIOUS!! I wouldn't joke about Shukaku and his container.**_

_Wow…._ was all she could come up with as a reply. She was thinking of all of the possibilities of what could occur if Gaara came and helped her. The more she thought it over, the more she saw it as a win-win situation. She could get some help, and she wouldn't have to go through the pressure of this secret alone.

_**Yes wow! Okay but we'll need a lot of chakra so we'll have to pool ours together. Is that okay with you?**_

_Sure. Then what?_

_**We'll have to perform Jikoku - Ryoku no jutsu again, then you'll only have a few moments to convince Gaara to come back with you. While you're doing that I'll find Shukaku. **_**A/N ( remember Akatsuki separated them)**

**But you have no idea where he is! How the hell are you going to find him in such a short amount of time?**

_**You're forgetting that **_**I'm**_** a demon and **_**he's**_** my mate. **_she answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

**Oh yeah.**

_**Okay? Then lets do this!**_

Meanwhile Sakura was contemplating what she could say to convince Gaara to come with her. He would have to give up so much. His siblings trust and care. His title as Kazekage. And being demon free. She couldn't do that to him.

_No. _she spoke startling the other two.

_**What do you mean 'No'?! I thought you wanted him here!!**_

_I do want him here. But I can't ask him to do that for me. Not after all he's been through._

_Besides, I'm not even sure if he likes me that way. It would just be a waste of chakra. He probably just sees me a useful ally and nothing more. He's probably better off now that I'm gone._

**Are you mental?! Of course he likes you!! Besides we need an ally in this time to help stop Sound! And who better to do it then someone who is inside of the operation!!**

_I said no. Besides I don't think I can take another heartbreak. _she said shutting them off from her stream of thought. She needed time alone to think.

_**Back with the other two…..**_

**She's in pain. She really wants him here.**

_**Fine. Since she's so stubborn I'm just going to have to do this for her!**_

**Wait! What are you talki- **_**JIKOKU - RYOKU- NO JUTSU!!**_

There was a flash of chakra inside with Is. Then Nibi no Nekomata was gone.

**Just great! I'm all alone! AGAIN!!**

FSHDFJFHFKSHFLHSFKLJKKS;F LINE LINE LINE LINE FSJKHFJFLJHL

_**In the future!!**_

In Sunagakure, the Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara was pacing around his office. Yes, the legendary cold blooded killer was pacing _nervously _in his office. He had just got word from Konoha that one, Sakura Haruno was M.I.A. Apparently the mission took a turn for the worse and now their cherry-blossom was missing. 

Not that he would openly admit it, but he was worried about her god dammit! 

He had started to develop a bit of a crush on the pink- haired medic-nin on some of her frequent visits to Suna.

She treated him like an actual human and didn't hold what he did in the past against him.

The fact that he liked her was obvious to everyone but Sakura herself. The people of Suna and even Konoha were just waiting for him to build up the courage to tell he.

He was planning on taking her aside on his next visit to Konoha and telling her. But this brought him back to where he was now.

How the hell was he going to tell her if he couldn't even find her!

He was about to go and look for her himself when a flash of red and purple chakra stopped him dead in his tracks.

"_**Sabaku no Gaara I presume?"**_ a purple, red and black cat asked him. She was about two times the size of him in this form. He knew this was a demon from what he had seen when he was with Shukaku. She was swirling with power all around her.

"Yes." he replied in and emotionless voice.

"_**The Desert Blossom is in need of your services."**_ she said calmly, using Sakura's Anbu code name.

He immediately went on the offensive, the animal protectiveness he inherited from the tanuki kicking in. 

"_Where. Is. She?"_ he demanded in a threatening voice, not caring that he was talking to a demon.

"_**I can see why kit chose you."**_ she said, thoughtful.

"_**I'll explain on the way….But first….We have an errand to run." **_she said mischievously as they transported themselves out of the tower and eventually out of Suna.

Along the way, Gaara couldn't help but think to himself with a sweat drop.

Fjsdkfsdkfjkfjsfjkl;j LAST LINE DIVIDER!! Fhjsfhjfhjkfjkshfjsfhksjflskfhlklfhfhkjfh

_Why do I get the feeling that I'm selling my soul to the devil._

**A/N Hahahaha!! I'm finished with this chapter!! Finally!! I was going to post last night, but I had to baby-sit and the kid flippin hit me with a **_**golf club**_**!! But I did earn 46 so it was worth it!! I'm kinda drawing a blank about what happens next… but here's a quick preview!!**

Sakura was walking along one of the back streets towards her house, thinking about everything that had gone wrong lately. She'd had the worst day possible and worst of all! Her Neko demon went A.W.O.L.!! She was about to go over what happened when an annoying voice that she hadn't heard in a while startled her out of her thoughts.

_**Hey kit! Miss me?!**_

_WTF!? Where did you go? What did you do? Do you know how worried I was? I-_

_**Whoa! Hold up kit! I had an errand to run. But guess what? To make up for my absence I brought you a gift!**_

_A gift? What kind of gift?_

_**You'll see. He should be her any moment now….**_

_Oh good….WAIT!! HE?!_

_**Yup he! Now shush! Here he comes.**_ she said but Sakura ignored her.

_How the hell did you get me a _person _as a gift?! Unless…. No… You didn't…_

But Sakura was brought out of her reverie by the feeling of someone slamming into her and crushing her in a death grip that you could call a hug.

"Sakura." said a gravely voice that she knew all to well.

"Gaara?" she asked timidly, looking up to meet his eyes.

When She did she saw that spark of mischief that was always there in those aquamarine colored eyes of his if you looked close enough. She knew this was _her _Gaara. He came. He gave it up to come and help her.

"Gaara!" she shouted as she hugged him back tightly, not ever wanting to let him go, tears of relief brimming on her eyelids. They stayed there in each others arms until the moon was long into the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sry for such a long wait. I've had a crummy week and it just keeps getting worse. I would like to thank all of my reviewers for their support! You have all been waiting patiently and here is what you get!! On w/ the story!!**

**Disclaimer!!: Once again! I do not own Naruto!!**

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Sakura**

_**Demon**_

--

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were standing on the bridge where Team 7 usually meets, waiting for their sensei.

Everyone had something on their mind.

Naruto was wondering why their sensei had called them to meet so suddenly… and ramen. Lots of ramen.

Sasuke was thinking about that freaky sand guy. **( I should really kill him off for thinking that….) **That led him to something else. Why, when Sakura had collapsed, did the sand-nin pick her up? And where did they go? She hadn't talked about it at all and he doubted she would.

Sakura on the other had was, unknowingly, thinking about the same sand-nin. The Kazekage to be precise. She was second guessing her choice. Should she have asked him to come?

_Gah! Sooo confusing! _she thought literally to herself. Her mind's companion's were no where to be found.

_Where did they go……?_ she thought. She was about to investigate the matter further, but

POOF!

Kakashi-sensei arrived.

"Yo." he said no even bothering to look up from his Icha-Icha.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!! YOUR LATE!! AGAIN!!" see if you can guess who that is.

"Hn." or that?

"……." when Sakura hadn't bothered to reply, all the heads turned in her direction. She was staring into the water below the bridge, deep in thought.

"Oi Sakura!" Kakashi called to her. She shook her head once and looked at him, daze broken.

"Hm? Sorry. I'm a bit spacey today." she replied with a sweat drop. Kakashi decided to let this one slip, and went back to important business….

Icha-Icha Paradise!!

"Um Kaka-sensei? Didn't you have something to tell us?" Sakura questioned after they had stared at him for a few minutes.

"Hm? Oh yeah! I have recommended you three for the Chunin Exams." he replied nonchalantly.

"…………."

"Oh by the way…. They're tomorrow." he stated, pausing to let the fact sink in.

"AND YOU DIDN'Y TELL US THIS SOONER!!"

Lets just say Kakashi did a lot of running after.

--

_**In the Future**_

Gaara was running alongside the cat demon, who he was trusting to get him to Sakura.

Suddenly she stopped and turned to face him. Her aura was almost overpowering, but he didn't let that fact show on his face.

_**Sabaku no Gaara. The Kazekage of Sunagakure, and former Jinchuriki. Shukaku was your demon, am I correct? **_She questioned him even though she already knew the answer.

"I am." he replied, voice emotionless.

_**I have but one question for you before we continue our journey, boy. And that is this: Just how far are you willing to go for Haruno Sakura? How much are you willing to give up for her? Your title as Kazekage? Your friends and family, would you be willing to leave them all behind? What about your freedom? The freedom of living without a demon in your mind every waking moment is a wonderful feeling, ne? Would you be willing to go back and live with that demon, just so you'll be able to be with the girl?**_

_**Would you be willing to relive your life? All for a girl?**_ Neka knew she was being harsh, but she needed to know for sure if this boy would be willing to give it all for her kit. She didn't want to get him all the way to the past for him to just like Sakura as a friend. That would spell disaster. He had to do this for Sakura…. But he would unknowingly be helping everyone else too. They needed a strong ally, and he was the one for the job…. _**And having Shukaku was a plus.**_ she thought , keeping her eyes fixed on the boy in front of her, face emotionless.

Gaara thought over what she had said. What would he give for Sakura? Did he love her? He knew that he cared about her greatly, but did he _love _her? He wasn't so sure. And what did she mean what would he be willing to give up? Gaara was confused by the cluttered thoughts racing in his head.

He thought about all of the times him and Sakura had been together. He knew that what they had went beyond friendship, but he didn't know where that line ended.

_If I ever see her again, I'm sure that I could love her…. Can't I?_

Gaara finally made up his mind. So he gave her his answer.

"I-"

--

_**In the Past (with Sakura)**_

Sakura was sitting at Ichiraku with Naruto eating a chicken ramen that, surprisingly, Naruto had bought for her. She had hardly touched her food and after saying goodnight to Naruto, got up and started the trek across town to her house. Since her parents were away on business in the Mist, Sakura had the house to herself.

As Sakura walked on, she was deep in thought. Her mind was flooded with different bits and pieces of her day.

Did she do the right thing? Should she have gone and asked him? But most importantly…

WHERE THE HELL WAS THAT GODFORSAKEN CAT DEMON?! SHE HAD NO RIGHT OT GO A.W.O.L. ON ME!!

Needless to say Sakura had been looking for her. After spending a few weeks with her, Sakura had gotten used to the second voice inside of her head and she felt empty without her. Simply, she was getting lonely without the annoying little hairball.

By now, Sakura was walking along one of the back streets towards her house, thinking about everything that had gone wrong lately. She was about to go over what happened today again when an annoying voice that she hadn't heard in what seemed like forever startled her out of her thoughts.

_**Hey kit! Miss me?!**_

_WTF!? Where did you go? What did you do? Do you know how worried I was? I-_

_**Whoa! Hold up kit! I had an errand to run. But guess what? To make up for my absence I brought you a gift!**_

_A gift? What kind of gift?_

_**You'll see. He should be her any moment now….**_

_Oh good I like gifts….WAIT!! HE?!_

_**Yup he! Now shush! Here he comes.**_ she said but Sakura ignored her.

_How the hell did you get me a _person _as a gift?! Unless__…. No… You didn't…_

But Sakura was brought out of her reverie by the feeling of someone slamming into her and crushing her in a death grip that you could call a hug.

"Sakura." said a gravely voice that she knew all to well.

"Gaara?" she asked timidly, looking up to meet his eyes.

When She did she saw that spark of mischief that was always there in those aquamarine colored eyes of his if you looked close enough. She knew this was _her _Gaara. He came. He gave it up to come and help her.

"Gaara!" she shouted as she hugged him back tightly, not ever wanting to let him go, tears of relief brimming on her eyelids. They stayed there in each others arms until the moon was long into the sky.

**Once again!! I'm sorry that this was so late!! I've been having a crummy week and didn't feel like typing! Oh and by the way!! I'm thinking about stories to write after this one!! So I was wondering if you people could help me!**

**Have any of you ever read either**

_**The Last Days **_**: by ****Scott Westerfeld**** or**

_**Un Lun Dun **_**: by ****China Mieville **_**( I greatly recommend this one!!)**_

**And if so which should I write about?**

_**Plz Review!! It makes me update faster!! darklightningdevil**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola minnas!! Sry for combining languages there…. Anyway! I've been rly busy over the week and I have a project deadline hanging over my head. So I'm only posting this because of my lovely reviewers!! W/out them I wouldn't have updates for at least another week! So give your thx!! Anyway here goes the 5****th**** chapter of **_**A Second Chance**_**!! Yay!!**

**Disclaimer : Yet again!! I do not own Naruto or anything related! just the plot.**

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Sakura**

_**Demon**_

_**RECAP: **_

"Sakura." said a gravely voice that she knew all to well.

"Gaara?" she asked timidly, looking up to meet his eyes.

When She did she saw that spark of mischief that was always there in those aquamarine colored eyes of his if you looked close enough. She knew this was _her _Gaara. He came.

He gave it up to come and help her.

"Gaara!" she shouted as she hugged him back tightly, not ever wanting to let him go, tears of relief brimming on her eyelids. They stayed there in each others arms until the moon was long into the sky.

The pair had eventually made it back to Sakura's home and were sitting on her bed just basking in each other's presence. **NO! nothing bad!….. Yet….** Gaara was leaning against the headboard, his legs spread in front of him. Sakura was lying half-on half-off of Gaara's chest, her ear above his heart listening to the steady beat, while Gaara was running his fingers slowly through her hair. Nothing was said. Nothing needed to be. Not yet.

Finally a question that had been hanging in the back of Sakura's mind since she got over the initial shock of _him _being _here_! So, slowly and surely, she lifted her head so that her gaze was meeting his.

"Gaara?" Sakura questioned quietly, so as not to break the calm that had overtaken the room.

"Hm?" he replied, looking at her with a questioning look in his aquamarine eyes as he looked upon her peaceful form.

" I hope you don't mind me asking but….. How did you _get _here?" she asked in a amazed voice.

Gaara chuckled quietly at the child-like innocence in her eyes. A stranger would mistake her for weak with those eyes, but he knew better. Anyone who had ever fought her and her inhuman strength would think twice about calling her that.

"It's a _long _story……" he stated trailing off. He searched her eyes to try to guess her thoughts. But as always, her eyes remained a mystery to him. Suddenly they sparkled with humor.

" I can assure you, _Gaara-kun_," she cooed. "We have _all _of the time in the world…. Or most of it anyway." she smiled up at him.

Realizing that he was fighting a loosing battle, Gaara sighed and gave in.

"Hmmmm. Where to begin?" he asked to himself.

"It's best to start at the beginning. That's my philosophy." she stated with a grin.

"Oh really? Well then, when I was four my father had sent-"

"Gaara." Sakura interrupted him.

"Yes?" he replied, putting on his most innocent look.

"Not that far back." she said exasperatedly.

" Fine, I'll tell you what _really_ happened."

And so it began.

_**Gaara's memories from the future**_

"I will. I'll give anything for her." he replied to her question with a newfound confidence.

_**Well! That makes things so much more easier!! **_she stated joyously, her cold demeanor gone, being replaced by that of an excited child or a….. kitten. Figurers.

_**Okay then! Here's the lowdown. Our 'errand' is actually a rescue mission.**_ she paused letting that fact sink in.

" Okay who are we rescuing?" Gaara questioned the neko demon who suddenly had a sheepish look on her face. " What?" Gaara asked, suddenly cautious.

_**Heh he**__**h. Well. You see……**_ she trailed off.

"Spit it out already!" Gaara half yelled, tired of her avoiding the question.

She mumbled something under her breath, so quiet that even Gaara's tanuki hearing could make out what she had said. " What was that?" he said.

_**I **_**said**_** Shukaku.**_ Neka finally said watching the former Jinchuriki for any signs of reaction.

It took a minute for the words to make sense to Gaara's mind. _Shu… ka… ku…. O h shit._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHUKAKU?!"

His yell was heard throughout the forest.

_**With Gaara and Sakura**_

Sakura could barely hold in her giggle when she heard how her demon was acting and how Gaara reacted to the news.

"giggle- you- you _screamed_?! That _loud_?!" she couldn't believe it! The Sabaku no Gaara had lost his temper at a _cat_ and screamed.

" Yeah yeah now shush. I'm not _nearly _done with this story."

" Fine. I'll be good. Continue."

_**Gaara's memories from the future**_

_**Why did I get the feeling you weren't going to take this very well….**_ Neka stated with a sweat drop. But, to her surprise, Gaara calmed down **after breaking some trees! Bad Gaara!** "What do you mean we're going to rescue him? The Akatsuki…have….him." Gaara's words trailed off as he realized what was going to happen _very_ soon.

"We're breaking in to get him aren't we?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

_**Yup! We're breaking into the Akatsuki to take back my mate!**_ she shouted, far to excited for the battle then she should have been. And with that she jumped into the trees.

Gaara sighed and, taking one last look around him, jumped into the forest after the cat.

They were doing the unthinkable.

Breaking _into _the Akatsuki.

To break _out _a trapped _demon_.

Well isn't that some twisted logic?

**Im sorry im sorry im sorry im sorry im soooooo sorry!! I is sooooo short!! I'm putting Gaara's Akatsuki trip in the next chapter and then it's off to the Chunin exams!! Stay tuned!! **

**I'm not going to update until I get at **_**least**_** 75 reviews!! So review!! PLZ!!**

**Oh and PLZ recommend stories for me to write in the future!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hiya minnas!! Wats up? Haha well I know I updated yesterday, but I decided to update again today because 1. It was soooooo short and 2. All of my WONDERFUL reviewers!! Bow down to them! Thry're the only reason that I'm updating today!! Okay! I want to thank : Haru Itonami, .Shears of Dreams. , Dark lady, XxMiyakaxX ( thx to them I fixed my other story!!), AlaskenWildflower, Kurenai Uchimaki Hime, overlordofnobodies, amber765, PieciesHaieScorpios, krizzy-sama, Audrie, akatsukigirl40, Setsugekka, wingedangel52, blossomheartxoxo, Hao'sAnjul, darkcrystalwings(ha ur name is like mine!), and last but not least : lildevil0644!! Thank you soo much!! Bow down to them everyone!! Well!! Here Goes Nothing!!**_

_**Disclaimer!! I do not own Naruto or any relating characters ( trust me you would know if I did laughs maniacallyreaders: sweat drop**_

"_Speaking"_

_Thinking_

**Inner Sakura/**_**Demons**_

_**Gaara's Memories from the future!!**_

It was dark. It was cold. It was raining. And guess what our '_hero's_' we're doing at the moment.

Waiting, in the dark, cold and rain for someone to walk out of the Akatsuki hideout so they could find the entrance.

That's right. The _legendary_ Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara and a _the _Nibi no Nekomata couldn't even figure out where the entrance was. So sad.

So, there they were, in a tree across from what they thought was the entrance. They hadn't spoken since the clearing and the silence was getting to Gaara. Neka on the other hand was enjoying herself. She had transformed her body into that of an eighteen year old girl with Sakura's sense of style. **( look at pic on profile**)

"I have a question." Gaara asked the girl crouching next to him.

"_**Hm?"**_ she turned his gaze to him. Even though she looked normal…. Sort of…. She still had an intimidating aura around her.

" What are we doing? I mean how long are we going to sit here? This might not even be the right entrance." he stated. She got a thoughtful look on her face and got into a thinking pose. Gaara gave a sweat drop at that.

"_**Hmmmmmm. I got it!!"**_ she shouted suddenly, startling Gaara.

"Got what? An actual plan?" he asked sarcastically.

"_**Yes!! An actual plan, thank you very much!!**_" she glared at him.

"Well? What is it?" Gaara questioned, getting impatient.

"_**Okay here's what we'll do."**_ she started talking really fast and was using lots of hand motions. Gaara had no clue what she was talking about.

"_**Okay so do you got the plan?"**_she questioned when she finished 'explaining'.

Gaara just stared at her oddly and replied " _What?_".

" _**Gah! I'll make this simple for your small human brain. I'll walk up to the mountain. I'll break the mountain. We go in. We kick some ass. We grab Shukaku. We get out and go home. Ant then everyone lives happily ever after. Is that simple enough for you?" **_she stated, clearly annoyed.

Gaara went over what she had said in his mind. _Was she crazy?! How the hell was that going to work?! Did she even realize-_

Gaara was interrupted when he heard a huge crashing sound coming from the mountain. Neka had walked up to it while he was thinking and had smashed a huge hole in it, revealing eight Akatsuki members, then, after hearing the explosion, the other two ran in.

_-they could be right inside that wall._

_Crap._

There was a tense silence that had to be broken. Surprisingly it was Gaara who broke it.

"Oh yeah. Great plan." he said sarcastically, not taking his eyes off of the Akatsuki members in front of him. **( a warning: this fight scene sucks but I want to get his POV over so I can start the Chunin exams!)**

Their was a brief moment of silence before the battle ensued. Then it was chaos.

Kisame was the first to spring, heading for Neka, but when he reached within 5 feet of her a wall of chakra blasted him back off of his feet near Itachi.

The battle quickly heated up and attacks were flying everywhere. Neka was dodging and attacking with her chakra and Gaara was using his sand.

The pair eventually made it to a hallway on the other end of the room by deflecting attacks.

"_**Gaara! I need you to grab my arm!" **_Gaara looked at her questioningly, but decided it was safer to just follow orders and grab her arm. Once he did, she let out a huge wave of chakra, which knocked the Akatsuki unconscious and incinerated quite a few trees along the way.

"_**Come on! That will only keep them down for a short while!"**_ she yelled at the frozen Gaara and took off down the hall, Gaara at her heels.

There was a reason that hardly anyone ever escaped the Akatsuki hideout, besides the powerful group members. The hideout _itself_ could only be navigated by one of their own. It was a complete maze, and if Neka couldn't have sensed Shukaku's faint chakra signal, then they would have never had a chance to find the tanuki demon.

After a path of twists and turns, they came to a door. It looked like any other door. There was nothing unusual about it. So, with that in mind, Neka stepped forward and cautiously opened the door.

Inside, the room was bare of any furnishings except one table in the middle of the room with an old black teapot on top of it.

Much to Gaara's confusion, upon seeing the teapot, Neka burst out in hysterical laughter.

She was rolling on the floor clutching her side, giggling and pointing at the teapot, yelling things like _**"I can't believe they got you into that! " **_and _**" I'm never going to let you forget this you crazy pervert!"**_. Meanwhile, Gaara was **(all like 0.o WTF?! Haha no but he was -**)wondering what the _hell _she was doing! They only had a bit until the Akatsuki woke up.

And Gaara decided to remind her of that fact.

"Umm Neka…. What are you doing?" he asked, slightly weirded out by the demon's actions.

Finally, after Neka composed herself and stopped laughing, she simply answered _**"That" **_and pointed to the teapot.

"What's so funny about a teapot when we're looking for a demon?" he questioned the neko.

"_**It's not the pot itself, it's what's in the pot."**_ she said with a slight chuckle, eyeing the pot.

"And what's _in _the pot?" Gaara clarified.

"_**Shukaku."**_ was her reply. And before Gaara could come up with a rebuttal to that statement, Neka stepped forward and picked up the teapot then looked at it, as if seizing it up. Then without a warning Neka did something that only Neka would do.

She smashed the pot on the ground and watched to combust in a swirl of chakra, which thoroughly covered the room in smoke.

When it cleared, it revealed what looked like a twenty year old man stepped out and blinked his eyes, taking in his surroundings. **( picture on profile)**

After scanning the room, his gaze landed on Neka and Gaara and his eyes widened in surprise. But his gaze quickly shifted from Gaara to Neka, where it stayed for a long time.

" _**Neka…."**_ Shukaku finally managed to whisper after a prolonged silence. Neka couldn't stand it anymore.

"_**SHUKAKU!!" **_**(talk about spazzy…) **she shouted and pounced on an unsuspecting Shukaku. They both landed on the floor with Neka straddling him and Shukaku having a dazed look on his face. She hugged him around his neck tightly in a death grip, afraid that if she let him go she'll never get him back.

"_**Neka… I thought I'd never see you again." **_he whispered, hugging her back.

"_**You knew I'd never leave you." **_she looked around at the room _**"Especially in a place like this."**_

After that little heartfelt conversation, Gaara left the room to keep watch. All he heard was moans groans and kissing sounds, plus the occasional scream.

Gaara was about to barge in and make up some excuse to break them apart, when he heard voices down the hall.

" Come _on!!_ They could be anywhere! And Leader-sama will kill us if they get that demon.

Gaara didn't waste any time. He opened the door and slammed it shut once he was inside, locking it behind him. He turned around to find the two demons fixing their clothes and straightening up, obviously displeased about being disrupted.

"_**What do you want kit?" **_Shukaku asked him angrily. He wanted to have more time with Neka. Seventeen years was a long time to be away from each other for demons.

" Well sorry! But unless you want to go back into that teapot again, I suggest that we leave!" Gaara snapped back, just as frustrated with him as well.

After hearing that, Neka's face paled considerably.

"_**Th-they're up?"**_ Gaara just nodded. Neka's look suddenly became determined.

"_**Okay! We have one shot at this! Shukaku! On three lend me your chakra! And both of you! Hold on tight!" **_they could hear footsteps entering their hallway.

"_**One! Two!-"**_

The door slammed open.

"_**THREE!"**_

There was a blast of chakra and the three figures that had occupied the room vanished.

The two figures in the door way had fearful looks on their faces.

" Heh heh heh… Hey Kisame….. What are we supposed to tell Leader-sama, un?" the blond haired man asked his blue skinned counterpart.

" …………."

"………….."

"Blame it on Zetsu?"

"Good idea, un."

_**With Gaara and Sakura in Konoha**_

"And after that, we landed in the training grounds, Neka came to an agreement with Shukaku about me. She sealed him in. She came back to you, and here we are." he finished.

Sakura was once again laughing by the end of the story.

" -giggle-You- and they- and- and -and- oh my god!" it took a while for Sakura to calm down, but once she did, she turned around in Gaara's arms to face him.

" You know what? I don't really care how you got here. I'm just glad you did." she stated with a grin, straddling his waist ( he's still sitting up) and draping an arm on each of his shoulders and looking into his eyes. He stared back.

As if propelled by some unseen force, they each leaned forward.

Their lips met.

It was innocent enough at first, but soon it became desperate as they realized that the other was all that they truly cared about in this world.

Gaara nipped at Sakura's bottom lip, making her gasp, and giving him the opening he needed to push his tongue into her mouth as it became a battle for dominance. Obviously, this kiss had turned into a full fledged make-out session, their hands memorizing each curve of the other's body. But alas, all good things must come to an end. They were broken apart by the sunlight that had peeked through the window above Sakura's bed.

Unwillingly, they broke apart. Gaara stood.

"I have to go. My siblings are waiting for me. We have the exams, as do you." he gave her a quick goodbye kiss and then disappeared in a whirl of sand.

Sakura sighed and got up off of the bed and hopped into the shower. When she got out she threw on a black and red striped shirt with a white collared shirt on under it. She was also wearing boy-styled black shorts, cut off at mid thigh with buckles on them. She was wearing black, buckle up boots, ninja styled.

Lastly, to top it all off she put on a black and red hat that was spiked on the sides to look like cat ears. **( check on profile and **_**follow the directions carefully to get to the picture)**_

With that she was ready to take on the first exam.

The sun was high in the sky as Haruno Sakura stepped out of her home and into the hustle and bustle of Konohagakure no soto.

**SQUEE!! I'm done with this chapter!! SEE!! It's LONGER!! Haha! Anyway, the next chapter has the groups reactions to the couple and actual ACTION!! **

**I need you guys to give your vote ok!!**

**Should Sasuke-teme :**

**a. leave with orochimaru-teme**

**b. stay in Konoha ( ack!)**

**c. be eaten by rabid squirrels**

**Give your vote!! **

**REVIEW!! IT MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER!!**

**darklightningdevil **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok heres the lowdown:**

**The chapter I posted before was crappy. Worse then crappy, so I'm redoing it and reposting! Kk bye!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Tori (darklightningdevil) : Sadly I do not own Naruto. cries anime tears**

**Naruto : I't a god dammed good thing that you don't own me! If you did then you would make Sakura-chan go to Suna and live with Gaara so that they could have s- me : strangels him to shut up**

**Tori: heh heh heh…..Iignore him and enjoy the story!**

**Inner Sakura**

_Sakura's thoughts_

_**Neka's thoughts**_

_**Shukaku's thoughts**_

_Gaara's thoughts_

_**AN by the way, Gaara's outfit is not the one he wears during the Chunin exams, it's the one he wears after, but before the time skip. Any questions and I can send you a link.**_

Start:

Sakura walked through the doors of the academy to meet Naruto and Sasuke. They were standing at the bottom of the stairway and as she made her way over to them, the team turned and walked up the stairs together, Naruto in the middle. Naruto started blabbering nonsense as an attempt to strike up a conversation with Sakura, but her mind was elsewhere.

On a certain future Kazakage to be precise.

_I can't believe he's here!!_ she thought in excitement.

_**Shukaku, Shukaku, SHUKAKU!! **_Neka sang, badly I might add.

**Damn you and that voice of yours! I'm gonna die before I figure this out!**

That caught their attention.

_What are you figuring out? _Sakura questioned.

**Your eyes.**Inner Sakura stated, ignoring the other two and getting a concentrated look on her face. They looked confused.

**Why they're cat eyes.** IS clarified exasperatedly. Neka flicked her on her head to get her attention.

_**You. Explain.**_ IS sighed and began.

**From what I have figured out by observing your optical nerves and the effect Neka has had on them, Neka was right. You can read a person's aura. It's like an enhanced reading of chakra. You can pinpoint where someone is if they're masking chakra and you can read their emotions. Plus you can tell if they're lying. The ultimate interrogation skill. **She stopped for a moment to let that sink in. Sakura stopped short. Her teammates didn't notice because they were staring at the crowd that had formed on the _second_ floor. IS continued her explanation as Sakura was steered by her teammates up the stairs, still in shock.

**Basically, to sum it all up, you now have a kekki genkai. If the logic stands, when you and Gaara have children they will have your kekki genkai. It needs a name though…** she continued as if she hadn't just mentioned Gaara and Sakura having kids.

She was pulled out of the COMPLETE shock of IS's statement by a 'youthful' voice declaring his love for her. Sakura shook her head as her vision cleared only to see Konoha's Green Beast… Mini.

"YOSH! I am the YOUTHFUL ROCK LEE!! And who may this youthful cherry blossom be?!" shouted Rock Lee. Sakura sweat dropped.

_I forgot how…. Unique… Lee-san was._

**Don't remind me. **IS added as she went looking for earplugs to dround out Lee's declaration of love. Neka on the other hand, was a different story.

_**WHAT is THAT?! Is he even human?! All I see is eyebrows!! **__AN ( sry Lee fans I had to… __L__ I like Lee too, but that fit Neka's personality….)_

_**I may have been sleeping most of your life, but how did I miss THAT?!**_ After Neka got over how Lee looked, she realized what he was saying:

" Oh youthful blossom! I will protect you with my life! I will win this fair maiden's heart! If I do not, I must do a hundred laps, and if I can not succeed, I will do three hundred pushups! YOSH" and so on.

_**Uh Kit? You might want to stop his speech. Like NOW! **_Neka ordered Sakura, in a panicked voice.

_Why? What's wrong?_

_**If Shukaku is within hearing range of that green thing then consider Bushy brows as good as dead. Shukaku's very…. Territorial to say the least…**_

Silence…

_WHAT?! He's gonna kill LEE-SAN?!_

_**Not if you diffuse the situation before he gets here he won't!**_

Lee was still going on about youth and blossoms when Sakura interrupted him.

"Lee-san. Lee-san!" she repeated, louder when he didn't hear her.

"LEE-SAN!" she yelled at him, finally getting his attention.

"Yes Blossom?" he questioned, flashing one of his smiled that 'pinged'. Sakura grimaced, but persisted. She didn't want to screw up history just because her boyfriend/mate got jealous and killed someone. No way. Who knows what could happen?

"I'm sorry Lee-san, but I'm-" she started, but was cut of as she felt sand brush her legs and then jerk her into Gaara's arms. He _had_ been listening.

_Oh crap…_

"She's taken." he stated to the shocked faces of the three boys around the couple, a faint growl in his voice that only Sakura detected. _Gaara…_ she thought warningly as if he could hear her._ Don't worry, if he leaves you alone I won't kill him… Not yet anyway. _

Sakura jumped in his arms and stared at him.

_GAARA? Your in my mind?_

_Only because __I'm touching you. If not, well you get the point._ He explained mentally as the other three boys gaped at them.

"S-sakura-chan?! This is your boyfriend?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Naruto shouted, anime tears pouring down his face. Not because he was jealous, far from it. He just never thought that Sakura would get a boyfriend before he got a girlfriend. He lost their long running bet and he now owed Sakura a dinner.

Sasuke just glared at Gaara as if picturing him dead in his mind. Which he probably was… Creep. He was jealous in every meaning of the word. All thoughts of Itachi flowed out of his head. He was going to kill Gaara if it was the last thing he did. **AN/ pcha! Like he could!**

Lee… Well Lee was Lee.

"No!! My cherry blossom! Stolen from me in her prime! Her heart belongs to another!" he sobbed anime tears. Everyone sweat dropped. Sakura turned around in Gaara's arms, lacing her own around his waist and burying her head in his chest, breathing in his comforting scent. She vaguely paid attention to Lee ask he declared Gaara his eternal rival for Sakura's love.

Something inside of Gaara snapped, and he knew that if he didn't get out of there he was going to kill the eyebrow bow, with Shukaku's help or not. Not even bothering to ask for Sakura's consent, he surrounded them with a whirlwind of Sand and teleported them into a deserted hallway on the other side of the Academy.

Only slightly surprised, Sakura looked up at the panting Gaara. It had taken self control no to attack them. Even if he was the Kazekage, he couldn't deal with anyone claiming what was his. And Sakura was _his_.

Sakura looked at Gaara worriedly. She knew what it felt like to be so protective over someone and not be able to attack the rival.

_Matsuri_ Sakura thought bitterly, forgetting her and Gaara's connection as she remembered one of her worst stays in Suna.

_**Flashback**_

A sixteen year old Sakura was sitting on the roof across from the Kazekage's building. The sun was rising and Sakura was killing time until her meeting with Gaar- the Kazekage, she corrected herself. She wouldn't let herself get too attached to anyone now, but after the incident with the Akatsuki and Gaara's death, he had somehow managed to slip past almost all of her barriers. All of her defenses. If she let herself become more attached, her walls would break and she'd be lost again.

She didn't want to go back to that, besides Gaara was barely her friend yet. She was being too hasty. Though her heart told her differently.

"Hey you! Pinky!" a squeaky feminine voice called from behind her. Sakura turned and saw Matsuri, Gaara's apprentice/ fan girl thing staring at her coldly, surprisingly there was hostility in her orbs not just the normal intense dislike.

"Yes Matsuri-san?" Sakura answered automatically. Being polite to hostile fan girls who had some social importance to the Kazekage had become a requirement with being Konoha's medical ambassador in Suna. It was all fake and rehearsed except with the two older sand siblings. They were like adopted brother and sister to her.

Matsuri came and stood over her, trying to look intimidating in the growing light. Even though Sakura was sitting down, she was still superior to Matsuri.

"I've noticed you've gotten closer to my Gaara-kun." she said frostily. Sakura was about to reply when she realized what Matsuri had said.

"_Your_ Gaara-kun?" Sakura asked in disbelief. She knew this girl wasn't right in the head, but she didn't think she was delusional. Matsuri looked at her with contempt, as if Sakura was the lower life form in this situation.

"He's as good as mine if you would just leave already. I mean what's the point of you being here anyway?!" Matsuri yelled frustrated. Sakura ignored her and stood up.

" I have a meeting to attend to if you'll excuse me." Sakura stated stiffly as she prepared to leave. Suddenly Matsuri was in front of her, a steely look in her eye.

"I don't care who you think you are, but stay away from Gaara. I'm not the only one who doesn't like you around here. The council wants you out of here as soon as possibly. You're a danger to this city and no one wants you here." Matsuri growled. Sakura just turned and jumped off the building, landing softly on the street below.

"Tell me something I don't know." Sakura muttered to herself as she made her way to the Kazekage building.

_**LATER**_

It was about eleven o'clock when Sakura was finally making her way to the sand-sibs house where she was staying. She turned down an alley way she had used as a shortcut many times before. She was out of chakra due to the demonstrations she had to make for the council to prove her strength.

That was her mistake.

Sakura found herself surrounded on either end of the alley. Looking up, she saw they were on the rooftops too. She didn't have a way out.

She looked at her attackers and saw that they were all wearing hoods, yet they all had the Suna hiate-ate showing.

_So this is what she meant. Bitch! _

She cursed hopelessly in her mind. Sure she could most likely fight her way out, she recognized the chakra's as actual Suna citizens, not imposters. She had been given strict orders by Tsunade not to fight with anyone even if it was in self defense. The ties between the two countries were too weak right now.

_Dammit! _

"Should we knock her out?" she heard a male voice ask.

"No. I want her to feel _everything_." Matsuri's voice answered. They closed in on her.

12534675875334123686

"Bitch!" Sakura whispered as she lay, broken and bleeding on the ground.

"Get used to it." Matsuri said as she kicked Sakura in the side before walking off, leaving Sakura alone in the alley.

Sakura blacked out.

_**End flashback**_

Sakura broke off the rest of the memory, backing away from Gaara, of how she had woken up the next morning and stumbled to Temari's room and collapsed on the floor, not to be found until Temari returned that night.

She had never told the Sand-sibs how she got her injuries. She didn't even bother to make up an excuse, she just didn't say anything.

Gaara pulled away from her, wide eyed. He had remembered her mysterious injuries, but he never thought that it had been his own people who had caused her harm.

"Sak… I… I had no idea…" he muttered, pulling her in for a hug. They stood for a while, just basking in each other's comfort.

"I'll never let anything happen to you… Not while I'm around." Gaara muttered into her hair. She looked up and smiled at him, stepping back only to grasp his hand and pull him down along the hall to where the other gennin were.

"Well lover boy, we have an exam to dominate." she grinned as they were outside of the door. She pecked him on the lips and opened the door to the first exam.

Inside were gennin from all over the nations. The exam was about to start, so the couple resumed their masks, Sakura's of a carefree girl and Gaara's as a cold heartless boy, and took their seats. They were only about four of five seats away from each other.

The written exam went smoothly. Many teams were disqualified, but all the Konoha gennin and the Sand Sibs made it.

Anko, the second proctor, had burst through the wall and now they were receiving the Earth or Heaven scrolls for the second exams. They only had a few minuets till the second exam started, so Gaara led Sakura away from the crowd to say goodbye.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake!" Sakura stated with a grin on her face.

"I hope so…" Gaara said warily." Be careful Sak…"

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked over to her team, looking over her shoulder and saying:

"See you on the other side" with a wink she disappeared into the crowd.

**Finished!! After the long wait here it is!! Im working on the second exams now, but I'm not posting until I make sure its an actual GOOD chapter!!**

REVIEW!!

**PS : I am taking requests for any story/ oneshot you guys want, just ask!!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**YAY!! Im back!! Sry for the long wait, but I've been away! No computer! Wah! THREE WEEKS!! Then I finally get back and what do ya no? NO INTERNET!! THE CABLE COMPANY IS HAVING ISSUES!! So I finally went out, bought a flash drive and used the library computer to upload this. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter!! Its getting intense!!**_

_**Inner Sakura**_

_Sakura's thoughts_

_**Neka's thoughts**_

_**Shukaku's thoughts**_

_Gaara's thoughts_

**START!!**

**! ! ! ! !**

"AGGHHHH!!"

"….."

"Did you guys just hear someone….. scream?" Sakura questioned her two teammates as they were walking along through the forest.

"This place is creepy…. But there's nothing to worry Sakura-chan!! I'll protect you!!" he shouted as he tackled her in a hug.

Both Sasuke and Naruto expected her to yell at him and shove him off, and that's what she would have done the last time she took the exams. But, this time, surprising both boys, she laughed and hugged him back.

"Thanks Naruto, you're a true friend!" she said as she got up and started ahead of the two boys, leaving them confused.

"Dobe… Does Sakura seem… _Different_… To you?" Sasuke asked as him and Naruto followed Sakura farther into the forest.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

"Uhhh guys….. I gotta take a leak…" Naruto said nervously as he unzipped his pants.

"BAKA!" Sakura yelled as she smacked him on the head, smiling. " Not in front of a girl! Use the bushes! Geeze its gonna take a miracle for you to learn manners! Poor Hina." Sakura muttered sarcastically, then froze, remembering what was going to happen after Naruto came back.

_Orochimaru__…_

!! !! !! ! ! !

They had decided to come up with a password.

A _secret_ password.

….

Yeah right.

After the little _mishap_ with the rain nin impersonating Naruto, Sasuke thought it would be best to have a password so there would be no confusion.

Sakura wasn't even paying attention half of the time. Her body was tense, muscles coiled to spring.

Waiting for Orochimaru.

_**Sak, you have to be careful. Not just because he's dangerous, but because he's smart. You can't let him find out you're from the future.**_

_I'll be careful._ Sakura thought, brushing Neka into the corner of her mind. She needed all of her focus right now.

"We need a better word! How about 'swordfish'?" Naruto protested loudly. Suddenly something skimmed his cheek, leaving a trail of blood.

"What the-"

A blast of air equivalent to that of a hurricane rushed at them.

_This is it._

When the wind subsided three grass nin were standing there. Team 7 disappeared.

Sakura ran towards where Sasuke was, and recited the password. She readied herself for when 'Naruto' would show up.

_I hope he's doing okay with the snake…_

They looked to the bushes, and 'Naruto' stepped out and recited the password. Sakura's hand shot out, flinging a kunai at the figure, just barely beating Sasuke to it. He dodged, and grinned one of the sickest smiles Sakura had ever seen.

"Heh. Well done." 'Naruto' muttered and exploded with a cloud of smoke. A grass ninja stood in his place. Orochimaru.

"What gave me away?" he asked sarcastically. Sasuke answered him, not knowing of the danger present.

"I knew you were underground eavesdropping, which is why I chose the long password. The real Naruto would never be able to remember that." he stated smugly. Sakura sent him a sharp glance. Stupid, cocky Uchihas.

" I suppose you want our earth scroll…" he said as he lifted the scroll to eye level.

_**DID HE JUST EAT THE SCROLL?! **_Neka shouted, even thou no answer was needed. Orochimaru reached up towards his eye, and Sakura remembered the justu he used next.

"Now, we fight to the death!" he shouted.

Right before he performed the jutsu, Sakura sprang out of the zone of the jutsu.

_Sorry, Sasuke…_ Sakura thought as he withered in pain. She saw him pick up a kunai and stab himself in the leg, clearing him thoughts. He them dashed away into the forest to hide from Orochimaru. Sakura stayed where she was, but threw a kunai to distract Sasuke's attention behind him when a giant snake showed behind him.

If she was going to time this right, she had to wait.

_**I hate waiting…**_

! ! !

Sakura stayed out of sight, changing her hiding spots occasionally, watching as her teammates fought. Her hands were bleeding from the indents her fingernails left, from gripping her fists too hard when the urge to jump out and help arose. She tasted the blood in her mouth from biting her lower lip as she watched Naruto be attacked by the giant snake. She saw his eyes turn to slits as some of Kyubi's chakra leaked through the seal.

She felt her own eyes turn purple as she watch Naruto be hit by the five pronged seal, watching him be knocked unconscious.

_Screw timing. The time is NOW!_ Sakura threw a kunai at the falling Naruto, pining him to a tree out of harms way.

She ran back to the clearing, just as Orochimaru extended his neck to bite Sasuke.

_No…_

Sakura sped up, putting all her chakra into her feet. She stopped short a few feet from them.

She was too late.

Sasuke let out a scream of agony, as if he was on fire. Sakura kept her eyes locked on Orochimaru. Fury building inside of her.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed in fury. Her arms were alight with black flames, her purple eyes filled with malice.

She looked more demon then human.

Neka let loose a roar that shook the forest, as Orochimaru stared at Sakura in open shock.

How had none of his operatives discovered that?! That raw power! It couldn't be a demon, he thought, none of those are around here except the kitsune and the tanuki.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a white hot, blinding pain. The girl had gotten to him faster than was possible for a gennin her age, he realized as he flew through the air, Sakura trailing below.

As a whirlwind formed around him to make his exit, one thought dominated him mind.

Who was this Haruno girl?

! ! ! !

**-AND ANOTHER THING!! How could you show him your fire?! Do you realize what you've done?! You-**

Once again, Sakura tuned out one of the voices in her head ( the other was sleeping contently), preferring to focus on taking care of Naruto and Sasuke. While they were out she had managed to get a scroll, but they still needed another one. She wanted to get out of this damned forest before Kabuto had a chance to join their group.

Because Sakura knew she screwed up.

She shouldn't have let it go that far. She shouldn't have let her emotions get the best of her.

But she did.

**AND NOW OROCHIMARU IS GOING TO BE SUSPICIOUS!!**

Sakura was about to retaliate when she felt a chakra spike to the north, about 100 meters away. She vaguely recognized it as the sound ninjas from her gennin days. Slowly a feral grin spread across her face, her eyes turned purple ( a sign of her new 'bloodline').

"Time to have some fun, ne?" she whispered to herself as she cast a genjutsu to cover her teammates and disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossom petals.

! ! !

**AT THE TOWER!!( about 15 hrs before)**

Gaara hated waiting. **(AN now where have I heard that before….?)**

He especially hated waiting for his mate.

_**Stupid exams. Stupid scrolls. Stupid cat demons! **_Shukaku kept muttering in Gaara's head. Repeatedly. Gaara was about to tell the demon to stuff it when they both heard something. And felt something.

A deathly familial growl ripped through him as he felt a miniscule shudder rumble under him feet. Gaara felt all color drain from his face.

_**Neka…**_ Shukaku said, dread seeping into his voice. Without a word, Gaara was gone, leaving his puzzled siblings behind.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

**Heres the first part of what I wrote!! While the internet was down, I wrote a second part, but Im gonna post that a little later on! **

**And sry, but the twist is not in this chapter! **

**It will most likely be in the next one. **

**HINT!! : it has something to do with Gaara and the Akatsuki!!**

**Bye bye!! For now… DUN DUN DUN!! Hehe plz review with your comments!!**


End file.
